A love I'd never known
by NewYorkBoundAdventure
Summary: Sebastian introduces Hunter to Kurt and a friendship develops from there. They struggle to overcome their feelings for each other. It's hard enough to be an out gay in Ohio but to be in a polyamorous relationship? Can these 3 guarded boys make this work or will it tear them apart? Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian hadn't realised it before but he and Hummel had became fast friends. Ever since the epic Klaine break up, Kurt had taken to spending most of his time alone in the Lima Bean. They had taken a while to warm up towards each other as even though Sebastian had decided to take over a new leaf over the Karofsky debacle, he only sent a curt nod of acknowledgement towards Kurt once in a while. He had done so partly out of embarassment of his former actions and also a sense of awkwardness as even though he tried to hide it, there was an undeniable air in which Kurt carried himself that Sebastian found so darn attractive.

As fate would have it, one day, the Lima Bean had been unusually full and Sebastian had been left standing for a free table.

"You can spend the whole day impersonating a mannequin or you could just...sit here, y'know."  
"You sure?" Sebastian had asked hesitantly but Kurt merely dismissed him with a wave of his hand and went back to his work.

Sebastian slid into the seat opposite him and... Was he blushing? No doubt about it, Kurt's face was tinged red but Sebastian made no comment. Both boys found that the silence that accompanied their meetings were more comforting than awkward and soon they fell into a steady rhythm. If one arrived earlier, he would order for the other.(Sebastian taking the extra effort to order Kurt an extra blueberry muffin after he noticed Kurt eyeing his hungrily one day. It was moments like this that made Kurt's heart flutter and made him think that there was more the Sebastian than he let on.)

Kurt Hummel drummed the table with his fingers expectantly. Sebastian was nearly an hour late and Kurt tried hard to ignore the pang of disappointment bubbling up his chest. His mood soured further as the ding of the bell at the door revealed Sebastian grasping and hurrying a boy that Kurt had never seen before.  
As they stood before Kurt, he took the opportunity to scrutinize the boy closely. Pale flawless skin but not quite as fair as Kurt. His face remained impassive, not bothering to offer Kurt a smile but Kurt was riveted by his supple bottom lip. His carefully styled hair. He could give Seb a run for his money in the looks department any day. As Kurt stared at both boys, their chests puffed out in their Dalton blazers practically reeking of status and wealth, he could not help but feel unworthy in their presence.

"Uhh Kurt... This is Hunter."  
Hunter thrusted his hand forward, offering a handshake.  
"Hunter Clarington, cap-" (There was an ahem from Sebastian.)  
"Co-captain of the Warblers."  
"Whaa-I...uhhh..." Kurt seemed to have lost his articulateness.  
He took a moment to regain himself and shook Hunter's hand earnestly.  
Dear Gaga, calloused hands...  
"Kurt Hummel."  
"Yes, I know. Son of Burt Hummel. Owner of Hummel Tires and Lube as well as a senator. You were the part of the 5 original members of New Directions and the only counter tenor in this part of Ohio. Went to Dalton for a while and dated Blaine Anderson who transferred for you but you broke things off because he cheated. And now you are the reason Sebastian has decided to give up his man-whoring ways.."  
"Okay, Hunter!" Sebastian cut him off. "That's enough. I think you're scaring him."  
"How do you know all that, stalker!"  
"I just think that it's imperative to gain as much information about the enemy as much as possible."  
"Hunter lay off him."  
"Don't order me around Smythe."

Kurt was visibly annoyed at how Sebastian and Hunter seemed completely at ease with each other, exchanging banter without missing a beat. Although he welcomed Sebastian's new pleasant attitude towards him, he missed his snark. Sebastian was the only one whom he felt could keep up with him. However, Hunter seemed to be a good addition to their coffee sessions, trying his best to include Kurt and buttering him up, often lamenting Dalton's loss of a countertenor when Kurt left.

"I'm serious... You would be such a great asset at Dalton. We would treat you much better than that mismatch sham of a team of yours. You would be a much coveted prize. I'll have no problem in making a space in the council for you because I truly believe and cherish whatever ideas that you can contribute."  
"Hunter...I..." Kurt stuttered out, unsure what to do at the attention of such a gorgeous boy.

Since that incident, Hunter became a permanent fixture in Kurt and Sebastian's friendship.

"Oh my God. Top 40s? Really guys?You should do more musicals. See in glee club we always...  
"Hunt, don't encourage him!"

They met at least twice a week now for coffee after their respective glee club practice but soon

"Hunter, don't you think we should take Seb shopping? If I see one more polo-tee on him, I will claw my eyes out."  
"What's wrong with polo-tees?!"  
"Oh nothing, if you're a middle aged man wanting to play golf!"  
"He's kinda right, Seb. I'm with Kurt on this one."  
"HAH! You're just whipped, Clarington! You agree with anything your boyfriend says!"  
"Oh really, says the guy who got into a fight with Kurt because you insisted on carrying his groceries."  
"He was wearing white! He gets super pissed when his clothes get dirty okay!"  
"If I'm whipped then so are you!"  
"Guys..." Kurt was extremely confused and turned on by the behaviour of both Hunter and Seb as of late. "Don't fight."

He remembered both boys' hands on his back whenever they led him somewhere or how they would hold his elbows when they were crossing the street. When they were watching movies in each other's houses, he had to make sure he sat in the middle so that they didn't fight. He felt a muscular arm snaked along his waist and looking up at the owner(who turned out to be Sebastian), Sebastian merely shrugged and went back to the movie. He sat in silence unsure of what to do. That was before he felt a hand brushing along his thigh. Hunter! God, it seemed like they were trying to kill him. He was so insanely turned on and he remained turned on for the remainder of the movie. If Hunter and Sebastian noticed they didn't mention anything.

Okay so I'm stopping here now. The boys have fallen in love with one another but are unsure of the dynamics. Shall I go on?


	2. Unfinished Chapter 2

Pt 2 A Love I'd Never Known

Sebastian awoken to his own ragged breathing. Hands gripped tightly on his sheets as he pondered the dream he just had. Kurt Hummel laid beneath him, writhing and moaning.

"Bas, god...there..." the angel before him keened as Sebastian pounded into him and that was the first time, Sebastian woke up with a massive boner and tears in his eyes.

But they weren't always so sexual. There were moments that he dreamt of, sweet moments that tugged at his heartstrings, moments that he desperately wished were true.

The two of them holding hands in the park. Sebastian pushing the brown bangs from Kurt's forehead and placing a kiss on it. Sebastian knew he had to deal with these uninvited feelings but he'd been burned so badly. Deep in his heart, he knew he wasn't capable of giving Kurt the best and he was not going to let something trivial as feelings to get in the way of his friendship with Kurt.

It all started when they started sitting with each other at the Lima Bean. Sebastian found himself enjoying the company of the other boy, even when much of it was spent in silence. Despite the outlandish aspect of personality, often being upfront with his thoughts and intentions, Sebastian was truly an introvert at heart. Being the youngest, he was adored yes but often overlooked by his parents and his siblings who were all considerably older than him. As a result, he kept mainly to himself, choosing to spend more time pursuing his hobbies. As luck would have it, he was exceptionally gifted in a myriad of talents but the admiration of other people did not bring him the company that he needed.

Coming to Dalton to escape his past had been hard. Blaine had been his intended target. Conquering Dalton's legend would mean that Sebastian, by association would be a legend himself. Truth be told though, Blaine had been a bore. If he wasn't talking about his numerous singing experiences, he was talking about either his boyfriend or his bowtie collection. Kurt, on the other hand, had seen through him. Sebastian was used to other people falling on their feet for him, constantly fawning over him and giving him whatever he wanted but Kurt? Kurt didn't even bat an eyelid. This frustrated Sebastian to no end. He wanted to rile the other boy up, provoke him to get the reaction that Sebastian wanted. His narrowed eyes, his skin tinged red from anger and the air in which he carried himself. Kurt Hummel knew, he knew that he was destined for greater things than Lima, Ohio. He knew he was greater than the neanderthals that made his life a living hell. He knew that deep down Sebastian was an insecure young man who had everything served to him on a silver platter from a young age and if that were taken away from him, he would never make it out there. Kurt Hummel knew and therefore Kurt Hummel was a threat to Sebastian Smythe.

As it turns out, life had other plans for them. Karofsky's near-suicide had forced Sebastian to evaluate his life choices. Keeping to himself most of the time as the Warblers were still civil to him, most of them made no attempts to be his friend. Nick and Jeff were the exception but he knew they still regarded him wearily.

To get away from it all, Sebastian had spent most of his time away from Dalton whenever he could. He threw himself into his schoolwork and the effects could be seen in the improvement of his grades. He and Kurt had taken to sitting with each other to save space as the Lima Bean tended to be pretty crowded in the evenings after school. Since Blaine was no longer an issue between them and frankly speaking, they had no other friends that were objective about the situation they had resolved to overcome the bad blood between them and start anew.

They spent most of their time there completing their schoolwork but lately Sebastian had been distracted. He tried the best as he could to hide his growing attraction to the boy and when he couldn't

"The Picture of Dorian Gray? I love that book."

Sebastian craned his neck towards that high-pitched voice that he could recognise anywhere. As he laid his eyes on Kurt, his breath caught in his throat as he drank on the other boy's beauty.

"Yeah..uhm...it's p-pretty good."

Damnit Smythe. Get a hold ofyourself. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"It's one of my favourite books actually." Kurt said.

(This is Kurtbastian for a while then Huntbastian and slowly as the 3 boys fall in love with each other.)


End file.
